Luna Won't You Cry For Me (MLP FANFICTION)
by bepau123
Summary: Arieon is the perfect man in the girls eye in Ponyville, but what did he hide behind his perfect smile. Years of waiting had driven Arieon to a corner in which he had yet to get out of. Would his childhood friend really be the answer to his problem, or would she be his doom. The day approaches, minute by minute. Will Arieon be able to become her enemy?


-QUICK NOTE: The only thing that belongs to me is the story and OC (Arieon), please enjoy. Also this is something I am doing extra, I don't know if I might finish it or not. Well enjoy the story. oh before I forget, the people who are supposed to be pegasus have wings but unicorns only have magic.-

* * *

><p><em>A little girl sat alone, in a sea of darkness the only noise was a quiet sobbing and the rain. <em>

_"WHY?!" The little girl screamed, she covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. Her blue hair and wings, soaked from the rain. She showed no sign that she was cold._

_"TELL ME WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" She asked the darkness. Footsteps could be heard, coming closer to the little girl. A little boy stopped in front of the sobbing girl. He opened his mouth, a whisper barely able to escape him._

_"Sis, let me he-"_

_"HELP ME!" The little girl looked up to the boy. "HELPING ME IS THE LAST THING ON YOUR MIND!" She stood up and pushed the boy, making him fall to the ground. _

_"SIS! This isn't my fault!" he said, his black hair completely soaked from the rain. "LIAR, LIAR. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The girl covered her ears, shaking her head. "WHY ARIEON, WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" She screamed one last time and removed her hands from her ears. Only to show that her hands were glowing. "WHY ARIEON! WHY?!" Her blue eyes, now glowing, filled with tears as she shot a blue flame at him and everything went dark..._

* * *

><p>Arieon opened his eyes, panting from the familiar dream. He sat up in his bed and wiped the sweat from his brow as he smirked. "These dreams just mean the time is coming." He pulled off the covers and walked towards his dresser. "You will soon come to me..." After he changed into his jeans and his hoodie, he went out to his regular day.<p>

The laughter of people filled the air, as he went out of his house. He sighed and thought that if only Ponyville was a bit quieter. He entered the Sugar Cube Corner, only to hear a very giggly voice. "MORNING, MR. HOODIE!" The pink haired girl came jumping in through the door to the kitchen. "Morning Mrs. Pinkie Pie." Arieon flashed his best fake smile, he wasn't in the mood to entertain her. Pinkie blushed as he smiled."The usual, Mr. Hoodie?" Pinkie asked holding out a brown bag, trying hard not to look him in the eye. "Yes, thank you." he gave her the money, smiled, and sat down in one of the tables at the far back. He took out the white muffin out of the brown bag. He had always had a sweet tooth. The bells of the entrance rang through the store as a customer came in. "Hi Pinkie." The green haired girl said. "Hi there, Charley! Wanna cupcake?" Pinkie Pie said as she held out a half eaten cupcake. "No thank you, but did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Pinkie asked. "The Princess is coming to PonyVille soon, and she sent someone from Canterlot to check the decorations!" Charley said. "REALLY?! THIS IS EXCITING." Pinkie said jumping up and down. "_A Canterlot resident, huh? How very intriguing"_ Arieon thought as he finished his muffin. "Have a good day, Mr. Hoodie." Pinkie said, a blushing slightly. "O Goodbye as well Mr. Hoodie." Charley said, hiding her face with her hair. "Thank you, ladies." he smiled once more and left the Sugar Corner.

He walked through town, watching everyone working as fast as possible. They were decorating the town for some festival. Arieon didn't pay attention to anything going on in town unless it affected him. Princess this, Princess that, it was the only thing he heard. He hated Princess Celestia but he would deal with her after he dealt with "her". It was all Celestias fault but no matter he would have his revenge. "Look at that!" Arieon heard someone say. He turned to look in the direction to see a group on people pointing at the sky. "The Princesses' helper must have arrived!" Arieon looked at the flying carriage slowly descending to the ground. He walked past the carriage not bothering to see the new arrival, he had to get to the forest quickly.

He arrived shortly to the Evergreen Forest. Paying no attention to the growling of timber wolves he walked deeper into the forest. Arieon walked and walked, the forest seemed to go on forever till he reaches the end. He saw outside the forest an enormous castle, it might have been in ruins but it still contained its glory. He remembered this place...

Arieon sighed as he walked towards the castle, crossing the creaky and damaged bridge. He opened the gigantic doors, they let out a creak. He found himself in a throne room, he looked at the tapestry on the western wall. He clenched his fists as he remembered the past he had here. "So you came..." a child's voice rang out, snapping him out of his trance. "Of course I did, I don't break a promise." He smiled pleasantly as he turned towards the child. She sat on the throne in the middle of the room, her legs crossed. Her purple and white hair looked as if though it had wrestled a tornado, while her purple swirly eyes were marvelous. Her light green helicopter hat adorned her messy hair, while she wore a light green dress with a bit of pink and purple here and there. She truly was _his_ daughter. The child giggled "Oh, daddy was right. You're smile is truly a fake." She hopped out of the throne and approached Arieon. He smiled wickedly as she got closer. "O pity, you saw through my disguise." He stood straight as he took of his hood, letting his black hair appear. His golden eyes letting of a wicked gleam.

"The gleam in your eyes, it's so perfectly terrifying~" she said in delight. He rolled his eyes at her excitement. "Let us get straight to business, short stuff." He said annoyed. She pouted with anger "My name is not short stuff! It's Screwball!" she said crossing her arms. "Anyways." she closed the short distance between them. "Daddy wonders if you considered his, well, proposition?~" she said smiling evilly as she looked up at him. "That proposition..." Arieon said. "Tell him that he needs a better bargaining card." He said without another thought. Then he turned his back to Screwball and began to walk away. "Wait!" Screwball said as she grabbed his arm, "Do you really want to anger the _Lord of Disaster_?!" she said looking at him in the eye.

She smiled, thinking she had the upper hand. Arieon saw her smile and simply just snapped his finger and she was launched towards the nearest wall. "W-wah!" she was barely able to keep herself from hitting the wall too hard. "Y-you horrible man!" she yelled as she glared at him. "Send the Lord of Disaster, wait- No, send my regards to my old friend, _Discord._" Arieon gave one final glance towards Screwball. She sighed as she sat there in the middle of the room. "Daddy will get angry with me..." she let out another sigh "_Oh~ _But I love it when they play hard to get." she smiled at herself as she stood up and began to walk deeper into the castle.

Arieon exited the castle, a bit irritated. _"That stupid Discord! Thinking he can call that a fair proposition." _he thought as he neared the forest. "_And sending his brat was a smart move. After all he is trapped in a stone cage."_ he smirked at the thought. "But I can't think off him anymore, I need to concentrate on my main objective." Arieon finally made it through the forest and headed towards PonyVille.

(Tell me if you liked it please~)


End file.
